Consequences
by Hado82
Summary: A collection of oneshots. It is NOT A STORY. It is just random oneshots or drabbles, if anyone would prefer, packed up as neatly as possible. Don't own Flame of Recca. Formerly known as Words Will Never Hurt Me.
1. Consequences of Losing Chess Games

**Words Will Never Hurt Me**

A/N: Since a few of my reviewers bugged me to do so, I'm writing a companion fic to **Thinking It Through**. A sort of sequel-like one-shot, nothing big. (Shrugs.)

"No! I'm not saying it! You can't make me!"

Fuuko folded her arms stubbornly, her face defiant and cross. Her hair was wildly tousled, no thanks to Yanagi, who had spent about 10 minutes trying to curl it to 'make her look more beautiful', causing lots of laughter from Domon and that no-good, stupid, bird-brained Recca. He was the cause of this...this MESS.

"We had a deal. You lose 7 games of chess and you'll have to do this," Tokiya teased, pulling at her locks of hair.

"OWOWOW!!! LET GO OF MY HAIR, YOU NINCOMPOOP!" Fuuko yelled, clawing at Tokiya's pale hands as viciously as a lion did at its prey. "I don't bloody care, I'm still not saying it!"

"We had a deal, Kirisawa," Tokiya gave a small sigh, releasing her hair and looking down at the cuts Fuuko's long untended nails had caused on his formerly oh-so-perfectly-slender hands. "And please see to it that your nails are neatly cut by tomorrow. I wouldn't want Ganko suffering from your unattended nails, which are even worse than sewing needles."

"OH, SHUT UP!" Fuuko shrieked, grabbing the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a stop sign, before hurling it at Tokiya, who, alas, ducked effortlessly. "As if I'll ever hurt Ganko with my nails! I'm as good to her as your sister was to you!"

Tokiya flinched at the mention of Mifuyu. "I find that rather hard to believe, as I think you act with your emotions alone," he replied coldly. "Now say it, or would you rather I pull your hair again? Trust me, I KNOW how annoying that is."

Fuuko snorted. "Oh, I trust you that you're the expert in THAT area," she scoffed, eying his silver ponytail, without much disdain, after all, he DID look very good-looking with it. "And for the MILLIONTH time, I'm not saying it - OWWWWWWWWW!!! LET GO YOU FREAKING GIRL CLONE!!!"

"I repeat, say it or I'll continue this rather childish act," Tokiya said, coldly. "Just say it. Words won't hurt you."

Clearly, playing a game of chess against Mikagami Tokiya wasn't the brightest of ideas, but RECCA just HAD to butt in and PERSIST in challenging THE Mikagami Tokiya, only the smartest, cleverest chess player in the whole WORLD, most probably, and FORCE her to take the STINKING GAME. She gritted her teeth. Boy did she hate what that arrogant, nail-headed ice block made her do after losses in 7 games in a row. As if losing to him wasn't already enough.

"FINE! Mikagami Tokiya is the cleverest chess player in the entire universe!" she announced, right in the middle of the city center. She flushed as people starting guffawing with laughter and suppressed the very very VERY tempting urge to point her middle finger at them. Hah, THAT'LL give them something to think about.

"They can't hear you," Tokiya smirked, poking her side, which, just the other day, he realized was her weakness spot. Nobody ever found out that Kirisawa Fuuko was, indeed, ticklish.

She clenched her teeth and balled her hands into tight, small fists. "MIKAGAMI TOKIYA IS THE CLEVEREST CHESS PLAYER IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" she announced to, maybe, the whole world. Her face heated even more as a crowd of youngsters started laughing so much a few of them dropped onto the ground and started rolling over, clutching at their stomachs.

"And-?" the Ensui master questioned, feigning innocence, poking her side once more.

"...I...I'm a pretty little boy," she bit out forcefully, earning even more snickers and open laughters.

Tokiya's smirk grew wider. Oh, did he like what punishments he gave Fuuko.

A/N: Crappy crappy crappy...


	2. Consequences of Perverted Thoughts

**Words Will Never Hurt Me**

A/N: Since practically all my reviewers bugged me to do so, I'm writing yet another companion fic to **Thinking It Through**. I hear the evident groans of displeasure already. Ah well...

Recca grinned as he pushed an evidently squirming Fuuko into the restaurant in which she was about to have only the few best hours of her life. Yes, you've guessed it, her first 'date' with the oh-so-infamous Mikagami Tokiya. What else could it be???

"Stop squirming," Yanagi whispered gently, patting Fuuko's hand. The Healer had decided to join sick old Recca and an angered Domon to see Fuuko off. "You're going to be fine. Now remember, always be ladylike..." she paused, reexamining her words. "Well, at least, try to be ladylike."

Domon, who had remained silently fuming throughout the whole journey here (approximately 5 minutes...on foot) began, rather angrily, "You know what I think? Mikagami doesn't deserve you, Fuuko. You should go on a date with a more manly person...say...me!" he pointed a finger to himself for emphasis, a big grin appearing.

Fuuko snorted. "I'd rather hell freeze over," she answered, crushingly, making Domon's eyes grow into big, bright eyes (picture Pikachu) with his bottom lip poking out.

Recca grinned. Being sick and very dirty-minded, there was no doubt - after Fuuko and Tokiya's date, they'd go to Tokiya's apartment (or wherever his current residence was, anyway) and, ahem, have sex, putting it in a rather blunt way, as we all know Recca's brain didn't venture too far into the world of deep, meaningful vocabulary.

Fuuko, walking into the restaurant, nervously glanced back, seeing Yanagi giving her an encouraging thumbs up, Domon pouting and mumbling some curses or whatnot, and Recca with a big, stupid grin plastered over his face, inhaled deeply and walked inside.

----

Recca greeted Fuuko at her doorway, a big, eager grin on his stupid face. "Well, how did last night go?" he asked, sounding mischievous at best.

"Oh," Fuuko yawned groggily, then she smiled. "Good. It was very romantic. I never knew Mi-chan had even an ounce of romance in him."

"Really? Details! Details!" he said, jumping about, making Fuuko blush awkwardly, a very unlike-Fuuko thing to do, it was either from the question or the embarrassment of knowing him.

"Uh...I don't know..." she hesitated, yet another un-Fuuko-like thing.

"C'mon, Fuuko, words won't hurt you!" he said, grin growing as wide as the Grand Canyon.

"Well," Fuuko giggled. Gosh, how many un-Fuuko-like things was she going to do today??? "You could see it through his eyes, full of lust, passion and love. Man, Mi-chan is just so..." she stopped, getting ahold of herself. "Am I starting to sound like one of those air-heads that float around him whole day trying to get his attention???"

"Go on!" Recca persisted, offering no help in the matter of becoming a so-called 'air-head'.

Fuuko scowled, continuing in monotone, sounding generally uninterested, "He confessed he loved me and I confessed I loved him too. Now, about that previous question-"

Recca sighed. It was clear, even for a dimwit like him to understand, that Fuuko wasn't going to budge from her question. "Yes, yes," he commented, voicing much exasperation.

"I AM??? OH KAMI-SAMA!!! OH NO OH NO!!!" Fuuko shrieked, seemingly horrified judging by the expression on her face.

"OK, NO, NO, NO!!!" Recca obliged, suddenly terrified of the Fuuko that looked as if she were about to strangle herself.

Fuuko relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh. Good. I thought I had honestly become like them," she grinned. "Well...he was really really romantic, and we had a good time. That's about it, last night." She clasped her hands together in a matter-of-factly way.

Recca scowled. He thought she would've went into the details of her sex escapade. "Man, your sex is boring," he uttered, sticking his tongue out.

"SEX??? I was talking about our dinner in the restaurant!!!"

A/N: O.o This is very perverted stuff for a 13-going-on-14-year old. Crappy. Lame. Old. UTTERLY CORRUPTING!!! (Like Sanzo, who's CORRUPTED. Tee-hee.)


	3. Consequences of a Nosy Recca

**Words Will Never Hurt Me**

Disclaimer: Don't own them. (This will apply for every chapter.)

Damn...I keep forgetting to post disclaimers. I'll post it in the summary. And it WILL apply for every chapter. Uh...I honestly have no ideas for this chapter. I just had the urge to write (type) another chapter. Plus all my reviewers are going, "more!"

By the way, Words Will Never Hurt Me is a collection of one-shots, not a story. Random one-shots applying to the concept of "words will never hurt someone" sort of thing. The first chapter was a companion one-shot to Thinking It Through, though. But all the other chapters will not have any connection whatsoever with any other chapters in the story. This chapter is based on some dirty joke I heard.

Recca scowled animatedly as he sank his foot down into the mud once more. He was on the way home from Fuuko and Tokiya's new apartment, which was sparsely decorated as they had just gotten married and just settled down. Damn, why did they choose an apartment so God darn FAR AWAY from normal civilization? Trust the ice-block to choose a "great" apartment. The only good thing as far as Recca could see in the apartment was the (begrudgingly admitted) lovely view.

"I did ask you to wear shoes, you know?" Yanagi sighed.

Recca's frown deepened, but Domon wasn't listening. He was staring blankly into space, sucking on his thumb in a babyish manner, trudging gloomily through the thick layer of mud. "Do they sleep with each other?" Domon asked, earning a 'look' from Yanagi, who had gotten more courage presently thanks (or no thanks) to Fuuko and a grin from Recca.

Now, we all know that Recca simply loves investigating, right?

----

"Why? You've been here before," stated Tokiya, irritably. Recca was currently grinning at the former Ensui master, his mud-filled sandals staining the carpeted floor outside of Tokiya and Fuuko's apartment.

"Yes, but I was just wanting to have a tour again," Recca's grin grew as wide as the Grand Canyon. No, wait, there's something wrong in the previous sentence. Ah yes, a grin as wide as the Grand Canyon isn't possible. Scratch that, Recca's grin grew WIDER than the Grand Canyon.

Much better. Fuuko shrugged, seemingly unfazed. "Oh, let him. An idiot can't be trusted to remember things for long, Mi-chan," she said, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Look who's talking," replied Tokiya, smirking at her and earning a homemade-Fuuko knuckle sandwich. "Fine. But take off your sandals. Didn't anyone ask you to wear boots?"

Recca scowled. "Just give me the stinking tour," he said, grimacing as Tokiya gingerly let him inside.

"So, why do you have separate rooms when you're already married?"

A vein popped across Tokiya's forehead. "Is that any of your darn business?"

"I was just wondering," Recca replied, pouting. Then he brightened, grinning his goofy smile again. "Do you sleep together?"

Tokiya's vein was throbbing dangerously now. "What makes your stupid little head think that, you freaking monkey?"

"Your bed is king-sized."

----

Fuuko paused in mid-search, before looking, confusedly, at Tokiya, who was occupied in reading a boring book so boring we will not be reading the title here for severe cause of boringness. (Cough - politics - Cough cough.)

"Mi-chan, have you seen my jewelry? They were here yesterday before Recca came," Fuuko shouted.

"You wear jewelry?" our innocent Ensui wielder asked, looking very surprised and ducking as a tissue box came flying his way.

"Not often, but we're visiting my mom, remember???"

"Maybe Recca took it."

"Why'd he do that?" the wind goddess asked, looking surprised.

"Don't know. He's a monkey. Monkeys like shiny things."

"Can you call him to check?"

"I'd rather not have a shrieking voice in my ear, thanks."

"Fine, I'll write him a letter, freaking CENSORED ice block!"

Fuuko grumbled, the visit to her mother's quite forgotten, slamming the drawer shut as she rolled up a piece of crumpled paper and a pen.

"What do I write to him?" she checked, looking at her husband, who evidently had the patience of a saint. "Should I make it nasty or nice?"

"Words won't hurt anyone," snapped her patience-filled husband. Yes, it is very, very evident he has the patience of a saint.

With a mumble of 'bastard' under her breath to herself, she started writing:

Recca,

I'm not saying you took my jewelry and I'm not saying you did not. But ever since you came over, they've gone missing.

----

"My mum was obviously disappointed, of course," Fuuko grumbled, munching on some potato chips grumpily. "She wanted to see me in some jewelry for once."

"Mmm," Tokiya stated, clearly very interested in the subject.

"Hey, look! A letter for me!" squeaked Fuuko, tearing it open eagerly. "It's Recca's reply!"

"What does it say?"

Fuuko, frowning after reading its contents, read it aloud:

Dear Fuuko

I'm not saying you sleep with Mikagami and I'm not saying you don't. But the fact remains, that if you slept on your own, you would've found your jewelry by now.


	4. Consequences of Facing Tokiya's Back

**Words Will Never Hurt Me**

Disclaimer: Don't own them. (This will apply for every chapter.)

Out of stupid ideas but felt the tempting urge to post something as it is after exams (for me, at least). (Sighs) Oh dear, oh dear. I have absolutely no idea what to write. Because I'm in school. XD

Fuuko should've seen it coming. Last night, she had been out until about 4 in the morning, in a bar listening to the 'big, grown men' (i.e. Recca and Domon) laugh and guffaw in drunken manners over utterly lame jokes that hardly had meaning to it. Personally, Fuuko didn't know what was so funny about "Why did the chicken cross the road? To be best friends with the traffic lights", a joke offered by Recca.

She should've expected the worst consequence ever - scolding from her beloved, concerned husband, who had to carry her home because the barkeeper was closing up the shop. (He left Recca and Domon behind, though.) Fuuko stood timidly by their apartment door, waiting for the tornado to hit her with full blast. Tokiya stood hovering over the window facing a view of the sea, his back facing her and, supposedly, his hands rubbing his temples.

"You nitwit!" he said, sounding icier than ever.

"What? It was just a friendly drink! I didn't even know I hadn't high tolerance for alcohol!"

"Idiot! I don't give a bloody damn about that!"

Fuuko was momentarily speechless. "Then what the hell is it that is making you so freaking pissed, Mi-chan?"

"You are getting just like Recca, you know that? Could you THINK before you open your STINKING MOUTH???"

The wind goddess resisted the urge to punch her darling, and, bit out, through tightly gritted teeth, "I'm SORRY if I am not up to your FREAKING level of intellect!"

Tokiya paused for a minute. "I never ASKED you to get married, you know," he said, through tight jaws.

The Fuujin wielder's dark blue eyes widened. Was he honestly implying what she, the tomboy who thought words would never hurt her, thought...? "Mi-chan, you're not serious about that, right?"

"Of course I'm serious, God DAMN IT!" The Ensui master had clearly lost his temper. Usually, the look on his face would've been facing a giggling Fuuko, but this was NOT usual circumstances. And, anyway, she couldn't see his face. His back was still facing her, and by now Fuuko was undoubtedly certain she'd be able to recognize his back even if it were coated with mud by now.

"Stop it!" Fuuko snapped, feeling hurt and anger well up inside her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tokiya turned around, giving her an annoyed look. The wind goddess blushed awkwardly when she saw him facing her. For in his right hand that was 'supposedly' rubbing his temple, he was clutching his cellphone.

"Just hold on a minute," he muttered to his caller, before hissing in exasperation, "For God's sakes Fuuko, if you want to scream, go to the airport, I'm trying to take a call with Yanagi here!"


	5. Consequences of Jumping To Conclusions

**Words Will Never Hurt Me**

Disclaimer: Don't own them. (This will apply for every chapter.)

A/N: Four words: Absolutely. Out. Of. Ideas.

----

Tokiya sighed, dragging himself up the stairs to the apartment he had purchased. Bloody hell, how long were the normal office hours anyway??? He opened the door, which groaned in response, before slamming it shut once more, walking to his room and yawning sleepily.

Gods, he was exhausted. He couldn't wait to get into bed, kick off his other responsibilities for the day and just -

"Mmmm, that's so good..."

What the hell was that??? A stupid question, with his level of brain power, isn't it now? It was a moan, or it could also be classified as a groan, but who the hell would groan "mmmm, that's so good"??? So, in conclusion, the fantastically smart Tokiya decided a moan it was. Very clever.

"Wow...damn, that's good...oooh, that's so nice..."

Gods, was he so exhausted as to hallucinate about Fuuko's voice moaning from his bedroom? Wait! Pause, rewind, play. Fuuko's voice...moaning...from their bedroom. Fuuko's voice moaning. Fuuko's voice. Fuuko...with another man??? Mikagami, you've lost it, he snorted to himself. He was jumping to conclusions far too quickly. Fuuko would never -

"DAMN! That was good! More!"

...All right, so maybe she WOULD...

Tokiya felt a sickening feeling flood his stomach, bile rising to his throat as he felt the nauseating urge to puke on the table outside his bedroom. He leaned his slender frame against the wall for support, feeling a dreadful headache coming on, despite the pain flooding his chest.

"More...mmmmm...that's so freaking good...Gods..."

Bloody hell...how much more did she want??? It didn't matter now anyway, his wife was probably enjoying herself with her stupid bloody sex escapades with another man behind his back. Shit...Tokiya pressed a cold, calloused hand to his forehead as a massive headache hit him head-on like a hurricane, as predicted.

"Mmmm...OUCH! Hey, slow down the pace a bit, yeah? Ah, that's better...mmmm..."

Gods. He repressed the urge to vomit. His shoulder blades sank into the white painted wall behind him, as he heard a soft apology from...well, whoever the hell that was...probably Raiha now, wasn't it??? The former Ensui wielder gritted his teeth in frustration and anger as he felt jealousy overtake his calm, rational senses.

"God...that's so good..."

Good? The only thing good to him that he was envisioning now was breaking Raiha's limbs one by one - with his bare hands. He certainly felt in the mood to do so now. And he was sure that he could do it as well, judging by the anger he felt against his 'rival' now.

"Mmmmm...that feels so good...mmm..."

A rusted knife to Raiha's throat, maybe, before viciously pulling it across. Now THAT was what you called "good". Maybe that, before he broke Raiha's bones?

"That's nice...mmmm..."

A bullet. Through Raiha's heart, for all Tokiya bloody cared. Bullet, then the knife...and THEN he broke his bones. Lovely strategy to kill a person, he was sure.

"Hell, Mi-chan never did it THIS WELL before..."

All of those...TWICE.

That was IT. He didn't bloody care anymore, he was going to bang open the door, and kill that insolent, stupid -

"Thanks for the massage, Raiha, I feel much better now."

...MASSAGE??? The door slid open and Fuuko stepped out, blinking as her eyes refocused into a brighter room. "Oh, Mi-chan, I didn't know you were home! How was your day?"

Tokiya cursed himself inwardly, excused himself, and lay down on the bed. He was going to need a good sleep with the even bigger headache he had gotten.


End file.
